Question: Determine the intercepts of the line. $ 8x-5y=-11$ $x$ -intercept: $\Big($
Solution: The $x$ -intercept of a graph is the point of intersection between the $x$ -axis and the graph. Since the $x$ -axis is also the line $y=0$, the $y$ -value of this point will always be $0$. The $y$ -intercept of a graph is the point of intersection between the $y$ -axis and the graph. Since the $y$ -axis is also the line $x=0$, the $x$ -value of this point will always be $0$. To find the $x$ -intercept, let's substitute $ y= 0$ into the equation and solve for $x$ : $\begin{aligned}8x-5\cdot{0}&=-11\\ 8x&=-11\\ x&=-1.375\end{aligned}$ So the $x$ -intercept is $\left(-1.375,0\right)$. To find the $y$ -intercept, let's substitute $ x= 0$ into the equation and solve for $y$ : $\begin{aligned}8\cdot{0}-5y&=-11\\ -5y&=-11\\ y&=2.2\end{aligned}$ So the $y$ -intercept is $\left(0,2.2\right)$. In conclusion, The $x$ -intercept is $\left(-1.375,0\right)$. The $y$ -intercept is $\left(0,2.2\right)$.